


Memories

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: The Legend of Zelda [10]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Esperança, F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Link conseguiu finalizar Callamity Ganon e tudo acabou. Zelda está de volta, e os dois podem finalmente ter uma vida feliz enquanto seguem pelo reino na missão de reconstruí-lo.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The Legend of Zelda [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848250





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> AVISO 1: Estou seriamente em dúvida se a imagem de capa é uma fanart. Eu a encontrei no Pinterest como arquivo de alguém chamado "9GAG". Se for mesmo fanart e alguém souber quem é o autor, peço que me informe para creditar aqui.
> 
> AVISO 2: Há um pequeno momento nessa one-shot que faz referência à fanart que coloquei no capítulo, que encontrei no Pinterest de Citlalli. Não sei se foi essa pessoa que fez porque tem MUITA fanart Zelink lá, algumas com a citação do autor, outras sem nada. Mas foi lá que achei.
> 
> The Legend of Zelda não me pertence. Pertence à Nintendo.
> 
> *Essa mesma história foi posta por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

\- Eu nunca perdi a fé em você através de todos esses anos... Obrigada, Link... o herói de Hyrule. Eu posso perguntar... Você realmente se lembra de mim?

Quando Zelda se virou para ele lhe dizendo essas palavras, ainda brilhando sobre os resquícios dos poderes da deusa, ela parecia um anjo, bem como pareceu em todas as memórias em que a viu. Ela tinha razão em ter dito que Link ainda não lembrava da maior parte, mas ele sorriu ao pensar no que já sabia. E de repente outro flash de memória lhe ocorreu. Ele estava sozinho, do lado de fora do castelo, debatendo se deveria seguir a instrução do rei em ir atrás de Zelda. Sabia que ela ficaria furiosa e o repreenderia, mas o rei não estava tão errado em se preocupar com a segurança dela, os acontecimentos estranhos vinham se intensificando, ainda que lentamente. Isso foi o que o fez decidir ir atrás dela. Não pela ordem do rei, não pelo dever de guardar a princesa, mas porque ele, Link, queria se certificar de que não lhe aconteceria nenhum mal. E quando previsivelmente ela brigou com ele e o mandou parar de segui-la, foi tão adorável que Link sorriu e a deixou ainda mais irritada.

Voltando de seu devaneio, ele percebeu que tinha inconscientemente olhado para algum ponto no chão, e olhou de volta para a princesa, que ainda o encarava com um leve sorriso e expectativa.

Link riu, e Zelda fez o mesmo, um suspiro cansado, aliviado e desesperado de reconhecimento deixando sua garganta. E Urbosa tinha razão. Seu sorriso era como o sol. Ela mesma já parecia o próprio sol enquanto a luz do amanhecer fazia seus cabelos dourados brilharem.

Zelda correu para ele e o abraçou sem pensar. Link fechou os olhos e a apertou gentilmente contra ele, deixando a garota descansar seu peso sobre ele. Estava cansado e dolorido, mas Zelda sempre seria bem vinda. Ainda que por hora não se lembrasse de tudo, o que já vira fora suficiente para não só ver, mas sentir seu laço com ela. Os dois tinham crescido praticamente solitários sem irmãos e muitos familiares, e a guerra contra Ganon não os tornou apenas aliados, mas bons amigos, ainda que o rei não gostasse e não precisasse saber disso. Os dias fizeram Zelda se tornar mais calma com ele, e a apreciar sua presença, e “o rei me mandou cuidar de você” virou uma boa desculpa para passarem mais tempo juntos. Link ainda não sabia como sabia disso, mas era real. E agora não importava, eles teriam tempo para preencher o passado.

*****

Zelda sentou calmamente ao lado dele no puff em seu quarto destruído, já não mais trajando as vestes da deusa e sim as roupas azuis similares às de Link, depois de chorar por várias vezes desde que pedira a Link para acompanhá-la dentro do castelo. Seus olhos ainda estavam um pouco vermelhos. Ela os secou com as costas da mão uma última vez.

Os dois haviam conversado sobre as memórias que ele vira durante o percurso pelo castelo destruído, Zelda lhe falou sobre mais detalhes que ele ainda não lembrava, e ouviu atentamente o que Link tinha a lhe dizer sobre sua jornada desde que acordara no Santuário da Ressurreição.

\- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou olhando para ela.

Zelda lhe deu um sorriso ainda um pouco triste.

\- Melhor. Agora que tudo isso acabou... Parece que esses cem anos não foram mais que algumas horas ou dias. Que tudo aquilo acabou de acontecer.

Link teve o impulso de segurar sua mão, mas se conteve. Ele ainda não lembrava o quão íntimos eles haviam realmente ficado naquela época.

\- Eu sei – ele lhe disse, e ambos ficaram em silêncio por um instante – Dói de novo, não é?

\- Sim, bastante... Mas não tenho vontade de chorar tudo de novo, parece que doeria mais.

Zelda o encarou, e Link a olhou profundamente, querendo que ela confiasse nele.

\- Eu estou aqui agora. E vou continuar aqui. Com você.

Sua expressão se contraiu e por um momento Link pensou que ela fosse chorar de novo. Mas a princesa apenas fechou os olhos por um segundo e suspirou quando os abriu.

\- Eu sei – ela lhe disse sorrindo – Obrigada, Link.

Sorriram um para o outro antes de Zelda encontrar um assunto mais leve para comentar.

\- Esse quarto já viu dias melhores – ela disse olhando para os escombros que escondiam completamente o que um dia fora uma cama confortável e aconchegante.

Pouco do belo e espaçoso quarto havia sobrado. Apenas o puff em que estavam sentados parecia intacto, apesar das manchas no tecido, causadas pelo tempo. Resquícios de uma penteadeira e pedaços de outros móveis e objetos estavam jogados do outro lado, e o imenso buraco na parede lhes dava uma linda visão das terras de Hyrule. A princesa olhou em volta, parecendo conformada. E de fato, aquilo era nada perto de tudo e todos que eles perderam.

\- Acho que vamos levar anos pra reconstruir esse castelo e todo o reino.

\- Ainda temos amigos, sabia? Muitos deles até. E alguns novos. Eu tenho certeza que ficarão felizes em ajudar – Link lhe disse.

\- Você está falante hoje. Eu gosto disso – ela sorriu.

Link retribuiu o sorriso e a deixou continuar.

\- O reino é a prioridade. Não há ninguém mais vivendo aqui. E tudo que podia invadir esse castelo se foi. Com a morte de Ganon, seus servos também caíram, mesmo os mais fracos. Vamos viajar, vamos cuidar de tudo pouco a pouco. E ao longo do caminho teremos tempo pra você lembrar de mais memórias. Se você concordar...

\- É um bom plano. Está tudo bem por mim.

Zelda sorriu.

\- E nada vai me impedir de ir com você. Ainda que eu não tenha mais poderes. Continuo sendo uma boa arqueira, só pra constar.

Link riu com a familiaridade da teimosia dela.

\- Sim, princesa. Só me dê alguns dias pra verificar meus equipamentos, repará-los e fazer algumas modificações. E acho que descansar um pouco seria bom.

\- Eu nunca negaria isso a você depois de tudo que fez, Link. Só... Acho que seria sábio procurarmos outro lugar. O castelo está inóspito.

\- Isso não vai ser difícil. Conheci muitos lugares em que podemos ficar. Há bons hotéis pelo reino. Até nos estábulos.

\- Vamos procurar um estábulo. Epona e meu cavalo também precisam ficar confortáveis... Eu quero ver Impa.

\- Nós iremos. Nós temos que ir!!

Zelda se surpreendeu com a reação dele.

\- O que há de tão urgente sobre Impa?

Link riu.

\- Eu não queria rir, e não o faria na frente dela pelo risco de apanhar, mas você tem que ver pessoalmente o que aconteceu com a diretora. Ela ficou uma gracinha, mas não gosta nada disso.

Zelda gargalhou.

\- Eu sei. Mas vou gostar de ver pessoalmente. E matar as saudades. Nós já podemos ir daqui a pouco. Eu só vou pegar mais algumas coisas.

Link assentiu e os dois voltaram a observar a paisagem em silêncio.

\- Você já veio aqui algumas vezes. Vai lembrar disso depois. Papai não gostava – ela riu baixinho – Mas confiava cegamente em você e no seu respeito e cuidado comigo.

\- Isso não mudou, Zelda.

\- Eu sei.

O coração de Link acelerou quando os dedos dela roçaram os seus e percebeu Zelda olhá-lo rapidamente pelo canto dos olhos. Ele teve que respirar fundo quando a mão dela deslizou para cima da dele. Sentiu-se esquentar por dentro, e apesar de não saber como reagir, sentiu-se bem, perguntando-se se isso era parte de algo do passado.

\- Tudo bem – Zelda sussurrou, e gentilmente entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele.

Link sorriu quando uma sensação de felicidade o tomou, e apertou a mão dela de volta, finalmente conseguindo olhá-la. Zelda já o olhava com um sorriso, e se encararam por vários segundos.

Observaram o reino em silêncio por mais algum tempo antes de se levantarem para partir, não soltando suas mãos nem por um instante.

******

Os dois sentaram-se na varanda do palácio de Gerudo Town para verem o nascer do Sol, quase como da última vez em que tinham estado ali, quando Urbosa ainda estava viva, e o sol estava se pondo daquela vez.

Sem soltar a mão de Link, Zelda o puxou para se sentar no chão ao seu lado. Ele era o único garoto que as gerudos permitiam entrar na cidade além dos mercadores viajantes. Zelda o sentiu apoiar a cabeça na sua quando deitou no ombro dele, suspirando de felicidade.

\- Sinto falta dela.

\- Eu também. Apesar da saudade passar quando me lembro de seu habito irritante de acordar todos com trovões completamente repentinos.

Zelda riu com as lembranças.

\- Aquela noite... Foi tão feliz apesar das circunstâncias. Nós três, conversando como se nada estivesse acontecendo durante o jantar. Foi bom esquecer da guerra durante aqueles poucos minutos antes de dormir.

\- Tem razão. Eu já me lembro bem disso. Naquele momento eu queria que aquele sentimento durasse pra sempre.

Zelda se moveu para conseguir encará-lo.

\- Parecia que estava tudo bem, você estava tão feliz... E ela também – Link lhe disse.

\- De certa forma, ela me fazia suprir um pouco da falta que sentia da minha mãe.

\- Eu sei. Acho que ela sentia o mesmo em relação a você. Apesar de tentar esconder, mesmo como um fantasma, continuava super protetora com você. A última coisa que me pediu quando a encontrei daquela vez foi pra cuidar de você.

Zelda sorriu, um daqueles sorrisos capazes de iluminar como o sol, exatamente como Urbosa descrevia a forma como a princesa sorria, e Link a retribuiu.

\- Temos que reconstruir o castelo quando voltarmos. É bom ver que já temos muitos amigos dispostos a ajudar. Mas o que vamos fazer depois? Temos mais de cem anos de vida, mas continuamos com dezessete no coração. Eu nunca pensei no que faria nessas circunstâncias.

\- Vamos descobrir com o tempo. Vamos ficar bem. Você é a governante de Hyrule agora, e eu não sou o único a acreditar na sua capacidade de cuidar do reino. E vou estar sempre ao seu lado em cada passo. Se você quiser... – ele sorriu.

Os olhos dela brilharam e seu sorriso aumentou. Link não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, pois os lábios da princesa estavam nos seus e ela apertou mais forte sua mão quando os dois fecharam os olhos e Link se entregou ao momento, levando a mão livre a seu rosto e acariciando sua pele com o polegar, retribuindo com o mesmo amor, intensificado pelas lembranças dos dois que ele recuperara poucos dias atrás. Encostou sua testa na dela e permaneceram de olhos fechados, sua mão continuava a afagar a bochecha da princesa, e respiraram juntos por um bom tempo antes de se olharem novamente. Zelda riu baixinho.

\- Que bom que você se lembrou disso também – ela lhe disse – Obrigada, Link. Você é a luz, como eu já lhe disse. Do reino, e também a minha.

Link entrelaçou os dedos nos longos cabelos dourados dela e sorriu.

\- Me sinto honrado, majestade. E tanto quanto eu ame ver o sol nascer e se pôr com você, o seu sorriso continua me iluminando ainda mais do que ele.

Zelda riu e o agarrou num forte e duradouro abraço. Link suspirou e retribuiu, acariciando seu cabelo.

\- Eu te amo – ela sussurrou.

\- Também te amo, Zel.

Nesse instante os primeiros raios dourados de sol os atingiram, como se anunciassem um bom presságio para eles e para o reino.


End file.
